1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an accommodation container and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus which is provided with a storage compartment and a cool air supply apparatus configured to supply the storage compartment with a cool air. The temperature of the storage compartment is maintained within a predetermined range suitable for keeping foods fresh.
A front surface of the storage compartment is configured to be open, and the front surface open is closed by a door to keep the storage compartment at a predetermined temperature at normal times. The door, however, needs to be open when the food is to be stored or the food stored in the storage compartment needs to be taken out. At this time, the cool air in the storage compartment is released to the outside, thereby increasing the temperature in the storage compartment.
Even if the time of the storage compartment staying out of the predetermined range of temperature is short, for example, when a user opens the door to get beverages from the storage compartment, such a change in temperature of the storage compartment by opening and closing the door, may adversely effect on the state of the food reserved.
For a refrigerator configured to store foods, such as kimchi, vegetables and fish, which are sensitive to the change in temperature, in order to prevent cool air from being released when the door is open, a cool air cover is installed at a front surface of the storage compartment. An example of such a refrigerator is disclosed in the Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0080358.
The refrigerator disclosed is provided with a cool air cover, which is rotated toward a front side of the refrigerator, and thus is not suitable to be applied to a large-size refrigerator having a pair of doors. In addition, even in a case that only one of a plurality of accommodation containers needs to be inserted or withdrawn into/from the storage compartment, the entire cover needs to be open.